Mario is Safe/Mario and Peach Married/The End/Transcript
This is the transcript of the final part of Mario Hood. (Mario is swimming frantically and avoiding the falling arrows. Suddenly, he drowns. A big ripple rises as King Dedede and Escargoon watch. Cut to Luigi and Tuff, who are hoping that Mario will make it) Luigi: Come on, Mario. Come on. Tuff: He's just gotta make it. (Another ripple forms and suddenly, Mario's hat rises out of the water with an arrow in it. Cut to Luigi, who's thinking that Mario is gone) Luigi: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. (Cut to King Dedede and Escargoon) King Dedede: Yes! He's finished! You hear that, Escargoon? He's finally gone for good! (Laughs very loudly) (Cut back to Luigi and Tuff) Tuff: He's...gonna make it. Isn't he, Luigi? (Luigi then gives himself a sad look, thinking that Mario is really gone forever. Then Tuff puts his head close to Luigi, also mourning over Mario's disappearance. Then suddenly, he looks at the moat) Tuff: Hey, what's that? (A water reed is floating across the water) Tuff: Luigi, come over here, quickly. (He leads Luigi to the moat, and Luigi looks down as the water reed gets closer. It sprays water in Luigi's face) Luigi: Hey! Whoa! What the...? (Out of the water came Mario who used the reed as a breathing tube. Mario was alive) Luigi: (Laughs) Thank goodness, you really had me worried, bro. I thought you were long gone. (Tuff happily jumps on Mario) Tuff: Ah, not Mario. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Mario, sir. Mario: (Chuckles) Yeah. (Cut to Escargoon, who panics) Escargoon: (Gasp) Look, sire! Look! He's made it! (King Dedede walks over to him) He got away again! (Cut to Mario and Tuff taunting King Dedede) Mario & Tuff: A pox on the Phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (Cut back to King Dedede, knowing that his plan has gone down the drain) King Dedede: Oh, no! This is so miserably unfair! Escargoon: Well, you see, I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen to me. Your traps just never work. (He looks up at the burning tower) Escargoon: And now look what you have done to your mother's castle. (King Dedede is extremely angry as he's raising his hammer to hit Escargoon, but then...) King Dedede: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!! Mommy! (He sucks his thumb, but snaps out of it and goes back to his rage) King Dedede: (Angrily) Why, you...! (He starts chasing Escargoon with his hammer) Escargoon: AAH! Whoa! Hey! King Dedede: (Outraged) I'll smash you like a bug! Escargoon: Sire, no! King Dedede: Hold still, you cowardly cricket! Escargoon: No! Don't bash me with your mallet! King Dedede: Procrastinating parasite! (Growls furiously) Escargoon: No! Stop it! Please! King Dedede: Aggravating aphid! Escargoon: Sweet mother of mercy! Take it easy on me! (They now go up the stairs) King Dedede: You worm in a snail's shell! Escargoon: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! (Escargoon's scream echoes as we zoom out the entire burning castle) (Fade to black) (We now fade to daytime where Nottingham is now back to normal, as we now see Lucario walking through town, whistling the last lines from the beginning of the movie. He also passes the same tree with the reward poster with Mario on it. It is covered by a proclamation labeled "Pardoned by Order of King Hyrule") Lucario: (Chuckles) Well, I thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals. But lucky for us, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule returned, and now, he's just straightened everything out. (We now see all the villains at the rock pile. First we see Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings. Then we see Team Rocket and the Deadly Six. Now we see King Dedede, Escargoon, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, who are all working in the rock pile. Escargoon breaks the rock, whose half falls and hits King Dedede's foot) King Dedede: Ooh! Ow! Oh! Oooh! (Holds his foot in pain) Ow! Oh! (Escargoon then laughs. Now we hear the bells chiming as we cut back to Lucario) Lucario: Say, we better head over to the church, it sounds like somebody's getting hitched. (We are now at the church as the bells are ringing. Yoshi and Tuff open the doors, out came Tiff and Kirby carry a basket of flowers, and Mario is walking with the married Princess Peach) Crowd: Long live Mario! (Peach kisses Mario, and everyone celebrates. Cut to Meta Knight with the returned King Hyrule) Crowd: Long live King Hyrule! King Hyrule: (Chuckles) Well, Meta Knight, it appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law. (Laughs) Meta Knight: Yeah, right! King Hyrule: Well, not bad. (Cut to Mario and Peach walking into a coach. Then we cut to Tuff and Yoshi) Yoshi: Gee, Tuff, how come you're going? Tuff: Well, Mario is gonna have kids. (Climbs up the wheels of the coach) So somebody's gotta keep their eye on things. (We now see Luigi, who's dressed as the Duke of Chutney again who's now taking place as a coachman. He grabs Tuff, who sits by him. Then he grabs his rope and whips it out, and the coach starts moving) Luigi: Here we go! (Cut to Daisy who's happy with tears in her eyes) Daisy: Oh, I've never been so happy! (Mario and Peach both wave goodbye. Peach then tosses a bouquet of flowers to Tiff and Kirby. Kirby and Tiff are now holding hands. We now see the crowd of characters who are waving goodbye to Mario and Peach. Cut back to the rock pile, where Cubot notices the coach) Cubot: Hey, here come the bride, Orbot. (Orbot gets his crossbow ready) "Present" arms! (Orbot releases the arrow as it flies everywhere startling all the villains, including King Dedede and Escargoon. The arrow now flies and hits the heart on the "Just Married" poster on the back of Mario and Peach's coach) Lucario: (Chuckles) Well, guys, that's the way it really happened. Love goes on and on (Mario and Peach wave goodbye, kiss, and then close the window, as the coach drives away. Then we go up to the sky and we see Ho-Oh flying and passing over the rainbow) Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day The End (Warp Star Entertainment, Walt Disney Productions and Viz Media) (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Ending scenes